Never Getting a Break 'cause you're a Mutou
by Eznorb
Summary: Keiko Mutou is just like her father, Yugi Mutou. He's polite, caring, saving people, never backs down,loves Duel Monsters and of course believes in the heart of the cards.She is the same except she hates Duel Monsters, thinks that the heart of the cards is stupid and doesn't believe of the past things that happened to her father and his friends but that's all going to change.


Chapter 1

Keiko moaned as she heard her alarm clock ring. She quickly covered her ears to try to get more sleep. Keiko heard a muffled voice calling her so she shut up her alarm by throwing it in her closet.

Ok, she wasn't that cheerful on weekend mornings, excpecialy on weekdays when it's school time.

"Yes?" she answered without emotion and threw off the covers. A man appeared at Keiko's door. The man had spikey hair going upwards with shining purple eyes. "Would you please stop putting your rage on your clock? That's the 20th one I bought you!" he pleaded and walked in the room slowly. She yawned loudly, "Sorry Dad..."she said sheepishly, "And anyways I don't put my rage on it but I could on you!"

Her dad quickly shook his head. "I'm just playing with you, sweetheart." He sat down next to her and removed her golden bangs from her face. "Now are you going to get the alarm clock or should I take away your iPhone?" Keiko's eyes widened. "You wouldn't want to do that!" she cried and ran into her closet.

Yugi smiled. "Works every time." he thought with a chuckle. "Um...Hey Dad..." Keiko said nervously. Her father turned to look. "Well do you think we have time to buy a alarm clock?" she asked. Yugi sighed and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

"How do I get myself into this?" Keiko thought as she purchased a new clock. "I have to waste my money to buy it but then it was my fault." She walked outside and took the same route she took as always. "It's almost time 'til Mom comes back!" she thought happily.

"Hey Keiko is that you?" a voice yelled. "Huh?" she said and turned around to see a boy running to her. "Watch out, Daisuke! You're going too fast!" she cried in shock. "Ack!" he cried out as he tried to stop. "Well I guess I have to do one thing." Keiko said outloud and stepped aside letting him run past her. Daisuke cried out and crashed into a tree.

Daisuke groaned as he slid to the ground. "Are you okay?" Keiko asked as she kneeled beside him. He quickly recovered and stood up with a flash. "What type of question is that?! You were supposed to say sorry." Daisuke pointed out angrly. Keiko grinned. "Well I guess you're supposed to say you're welcome 'cause last time you crashed into a brick wall. I don't think the tree hurt as much." she said and patted him on the back. Daisuke sighed. "You're too hard headed to understand." he mumbled.

Keiko looked down making her bangs cover her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned with a evilish tone. Daisuke took a step back. "On second thought..." he trailed off. Keiko smiled. "I'm just playing with you Wheeler!" she exclaimed and rubbed his head. "Heh, I knew that!... Sort of." he said and pushed her off. "Do you have a anything else to say to m-" Daisuke started but Keiko interrupted him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Keiko exclaimed and gave him a gaint hug.

Daisuke lost his balance and fell with Keiko. "Ow..." they both said and sat up. "Well you remembered so I'll let that pass." he said while helping Keiko up. "How can I forget?" Keiko exclaimed and picked up her bag."Then what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Daisuke said and started to lead the way. "Whoa,Didn't you notice? I'm still wearing my pj's?" Keiko pointed out. Daisuke looked at her and saw she was right.

"Then lets meet tomorrow and have a duel. Same place, same time, and same people!" Daisuke challenged. Keiko was taken aback.

_A duel?! He already knows how I feel about Duel Monsters ever since... _Keiko stopped herself. _I'll do it just for him just because its his birthday and he's a friend._

Keiko nodded forcefully. "Sure Daisuke!" she exclaimed with a smile. Her voice wasn't real but her smile was.

...

"Of course its fine!" her father exclaimed, purple eyes shining even brighter. Keiko already knew that her father wouldn't even hesitate when it was something about Duel Monsters. Keiko tried to have the same feelings like her father but it was impossible. "So," she said, changing the subject, "is Mom coming soon?" Yugi frowned. "She hasn't called but I'm sure she'll be here in no time." That made Keiko's spirits lift up. "Can't wait! Mom'll be coming with Crescent!" she thought. "Now, did you pick what cards are you going to take?" Yugi asked. Keiko groaned. "Dad! This can wait!" she whined but already knew there was no point of protesting. Keiko followed her father up the stairs.

_Why did I agree?_

I know this story came out ugh. I just hope it starts to get better later on so review!


End file.
